


Regret

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: The one thing Jack regrets most. Wrote this after watching COE for the 47263828299 time. Definitely didn't cry :(
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 13





	Regret

He never knew how much I loved him. I had so many opportunities to say it. So many times when I wanted to say it but I never did. I will always regret that. He will never know how important he was to me. I was scared. Scared he didn't love me. Scared he wouldn't say it back. Scared it would ruin everything. Now he'll never know and it's all my fault. He died thinking I didn't love him and I'll have to live with that for the rest of time.


End file.
